1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes coloring systems for polymers, and in particular polar polymers such as polyvinylchloride. The invention also describes articles made from polyvinylchloride and a method of extrusion utilizing the coloring systems with polyvinylchloride. The coloring systems are particularly valuable in that phthalocyanine compounds may be dissolved or dispersed and blended into polyvinylchloride resins such that the phthalocyanine compounds are evenly distributed throughout the finished polyvinylchloride article.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,458 issued Jan. 10, 1984 to Lindner describes the use of polyguerbet alcohol esters as lubricants for polycarbonate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,874 issued Dec. 11, 1984 to Lindner discloses polycarbonate lubricants which were formed by the partial esterification of pentaerythritol.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,176 issued Jun. 22, 1982, to Lindner, there is disclosed manufacture of polyvinylchloride compounds utilizing an organo-tin compound and a partial ester having functionality as both an internal lubricant and a co-stabilizer for the plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,977 to Hosoi et al, issued Sep. 1, 1987, describes vinylchloride polymers comprising a grafted copolymer, the vinylchloride polymer, a rubber copolymer, and a lubrication system which includes a wax lubricant and epoxidized soybean oil. Hosoi et al makes similar disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,795, issued Feb. 24, 1987.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,440 to Schofield et al, issued Jan. 10, 1989, describes a thermoplastic polymeric organic medium in the presence of a lubricant and a processing additive containing a divalent aliphatic radical. Among the thermoplastic polymers disclosed by Schofield et al, are polyvinylchloride. The possible materials utilized as lubricants by Schofield et al include 12-hydroxy stearic acid, stearic acid, stearamide, a polyethylene wax, as well as zinc and calcium stearates.
The stabilization of polyvinylchloride is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,226, issued Jul. 6, 1982, to Worschech et al. Various calcium and zinc fatty acids and polyol partial esters are disclosed. It is also disclosed by Worschech et al that high molecular weight complex esters may be utilized as lubricants and as well natural fats.
The stabilization of vinylchloride polymers is taught by Crochemore et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,839, issued Jul. 25, 1978. The use of epoxidized soybean oil, a wax, calcium stearate and zinc stearate is disclosed by Crochemore for the processing of vinylchloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,883, issued Apr. 20, 1976, to Ruchlak, et al, discloses polyvinylchloride molding compositions. Tenaka et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,657, issued Feb. 7, 1978, discloses synthetic resins which include among others, vinylchloride-vinylacetate copolymers, and described as plasticizers therefore, fatty oils, and waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,581, issued Jul. 12, 1983 to Itsubo et al describes vinylchloride resin compositions obtained from a mixed fatty acid ester of glycerin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,621 issued May 11, 1971 to Stapfer describes stearamide waxes which may be utilized for plastic processing.
Wilson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,838 issued Sep. 21, 1976 describes various tri-carboxylic compounds which may be esterified and utilized in processing plastics. Wilson states that acid numbers under 2.5 are arbitrarily viewed as essentially triesters. Wilson further continues to state that acid numbers greater than that would correspond to a decrease in external lubricity.
Worschech in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,069 describes lubricants for thermoplastic materials which are (A) mixed esters of aliphatic polyols, dicarboxlyic acids and long chained aliphatic monocarboxylic acids, and (B) esters of the group of dicarboxylic acids and long chained aliphatic monofunctional alcohols; esters of long chained aliphatic monofunctional alcohols and long chained aliphatic monocarboxylic acids; and complete or partial esters of aliphatic polyols and long chained aliphatic monocarboxylic acids in a ratio of (A) to (B) of 1:3 to 9:1.
Pigments have been dispersed in hydrocarbon waxes. The hydrocarbon waxes are long chain, essentially linear hydrocarbons. Such hydrocarbon waxes are not suitable for use with polar polymers as they interfere with the fusion of the polymer in an extruder. The hydrocarbon waxes are also not suitable for use with polar polymers because the hydrocarbon waxes cause streaking in the finished polar polymer article.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight, temperatures are in degrees Celsius, and pressures are in Kpa gauge unless otherwise indicated. To the extent that any of the references cited herein are applicable, they are hereby specifically incorporated by reference. Ranges and ratios given herein may be combined.